Mere zakhmo ko teri chuann chahye!
by ZarishHyder
Summary: This Os is based on one of my favourite songs these days. The moment i heard the song. Abhirika came into my mind. I waited but now couldnt so i typed it up. And voila here it is.. hope u all njy.. nd please do review.. there is some A rated content towards to the end please skip if you want..


**Mere zakhmo ko teri chuann chahye..**

This story's title is taken frm a recent atif aslam song. Tu chahye from the movie bajrangi bhaijaan. I dunno why i loved dat song. But the moment i heard d above line. I felt d need to type a story for it. And guess what the best couple i can always think of is abhirika..

For this OS lets imagine that abhirika are married fr a mnth or so.. But due to some high profile cases both of them are bsy. N right now tarika is at her parents home for a cousin' s marriage.. N our dear abhijit sir is missing his wife a lot.. They couldnt get time to even speak a lot..

Today had been very stressful, abhijit got up late, daya is down with fever and abhi is alone. Moreover his lovely wife is also not wid him to handle his stress.. And on top of it a very high profile nd an irritating case, where a son of an MLA is giving open challenges to CID but leaving no clues behind. The case is going on from 2 days n tomorow is the deadline given to solve..

Its lunch time..

 **Abhi groaned** : urghhhhh ye kaisa case hai? 100 tym to shuru se shuru kr chuka hu pr koi breakthrough nahi. Ye daya ko bhi abhi bukhar aana tha. Ufff Oh Lord please help me..

 **Acp sir** : abhijit relax karo hojayega sb kuch..

 **Abhi** : kaise relax karu sir mujhe kuch samaj nhi araha. Bureau ka ye haal hai aur ghar ka to puchiye hi mat.. N he stops talking..

 **Acp sir** : kyun kya hua beta.. He softened up coz a father knows when his son is sad..

 **Abhi** : kuch nahi sir wo.

 **Acp:** kuch to hai. Bolo kya hua.?

 **Abhi:** ab kya bataun sir? Ek to daya beemar pada hai. Yahan bureau me kaam badgaya hai. Doosre tarika bhi nahi. Ghar ka kaam bhi manage krna padta hai.

pehle mae hi sb kuch krta tha par jbse tarika ayi hai life me biwi bankar. Life badal gayi hai. Wo mere chote chote kaam khud krti hai. Mae to zyada kuch nhi krta. Laundry aur gardning le siwa. Kbhi kbhi cook krta hu..

 **Acp:** yehi to khaas bt hoti hai biwiyon ki. Wo sb kuch manage krleti hain aur jobs bhi karti hain..

 **Abhi:** ye baat to apne sach kahi..

Just den a phone rang.. It was suresh abhi's infrmer giving him clue abt the drug deal which can help to catch the MLA's son red handed.

The team wasted no time in making plans..

It was 7 pm. The deal was to take place at 9 pm..

The team reached a place 5 km near to the deal location. Where they wud reach easily. Nd nt to warn the criminals..

They wer revising the plan and abhi's phone rang.. N seeing that a smile made its way even in this situation..

Seeing him purvi and rajat moved out of the car giving him the privacy he needed..

He recieved the call..

 **Person :** hello

Abhi doesnt answer..

 **Person:** hello abhi aap kahan hain? Kuch to boliye? Sab theek to hai na..?

 **Abhi:** love.

N the person smiles at the other side.

 **Person:** abhi aap.

 **Abhi:** haan my love tarika. Yaar tm kab aaogi. Mae tmhe bht miss kr raha hu.. Ajao na jaldi se warna mae ghar, bureau aur khud ko smbhaalte smbhaalte pagal hojaunga..

Tarika had a plan in mind.. She just called up to know his whereabouts. Coz tarika was returning back home by 4am in the mrning.. N she wanted it to be a surprise..

 **Tarika:** abhi aur do din lagenge plz smbhaal lena. Mujhe bhi accha nhi lag raha par u knw family bhi importnt hai..

 **Abhì:** haa tarika mae jaanta hu.. Pr its just that iam missing u sooo much bs jaldi ajao tum. Air iss br mae tumhe kahin nahi jaane doonga..its more than enuf..

Tarika blushes as all those thoughts come running by which abhi meant.. Nly she cud understnd the hidden meaning in it..

 **Tarika:** ji abhi.. Ap bs apna khayal rakhna.. Ok.. Maa mujhe bula rahi mae jaati hu..

She didnt wait fr reply coz her cheeks wer burning like flames n heart thumping like a horse..

 **Abhi groaned.:** shitt yaar kaat diya.. I love you bhi nahi bola...

N he just leaned on the car seat.

It ws 8.30 the team moved towards the location..

The criminals took der time..

N after a few minutes.. D team arrived on the scene in full tashan..

There was a face off..

The whole criminal lot was down..

But our dear heroes wer strong enuf..

They took dem to lockup. Recorded der statments. N released an official late night press note wid all the details on the case..

the moment abhi sat down to type the reports. He gssped badly..

It was then he realised there wer many cuts nd bruises on his shouldr back n chest.. Seeing him gasp everybody got worried..

 **Sachin:** sir kya hua hai? Bht dard horaha hai kya?

 **Freddy:** sir hospital jaiyye na.

 **Purvi:** sir ap khayal hi nhi rkhte apna. Tarika naraaz hogi.

 **Acp:** abhijit chalo beta ghar jaao. Yahan ka kaam ye log sambhaal lenge.

 **Abhijit:** nahi sir, main theek hoon aur tarika bhi to nahi hogi na ghar pe wahan jaakar kya karunga?

 **Shreya:** sir chaliya na daya ka call bhi aaya tha unhe dinner krna hai. Main ghar jaate jaate apko drop kardoongi..

 **Everybody:** sir jaiyye na..

Abhijit surrenders: ok ok tum log force kar rahe ho isliye jaraha hu.

In the car..

 **Shreya:** sir aap peeche baithiye relax hokar.

 **Abhi:** ok shreya warna tum daya aur tarika ko complain kardogi..

 **Shreya laughs:** sir aap un dono se darte ho kya?

 **Abhijit:** shreya darta nahi hoon main, par wo log pareshan hojayenge isliye unhe kuch bhi batane se pehle sonchna padta hai.

 **Shreya:** Haan ye baat to aapne sahi kahi hai sir..

Then the journey started.

they were halfway through, **abhijit was getting bored:** Shreya please mp3 player on kardo bohat bore horaha hai..

 **Shreya:** Ok sir, waise bhi daya ne koi new disc lagayi hai, bolrahe the ke sunlena, sunte hain kaunsa song hai..

Then the Song started..

 _Haal-e-Dil ko sukoon chahiye  
Poori ik aarzoo chahiye  
Jaise pehle kabhi kuch bhi chaaha nahi  
Waise hi kyun chahiye  
_

Abhi went into his beautiful thoughts of his beautiful wife. as to how when salunkhe sir was not giving permission for their marriage, he had spent 2 week's mornings to persuade him,

The bureau seemed sad coz they have never seen their dear abhijit sir demand anything except for tarika's hand in marriage.

 _Dil ko teri mojoodgi ka ehsaas yun chahiye  
Tu chahiye, tu chahiye  
Shaam-o-subah tu chahiye  
Tu chahiye.. Tu chahiye..  
Har martabaa Tu chahiye  
_

Abhijit remembered how before marriage he used to feel tarika with her scarf which he took from her, then how he used to look at tarika's pic before sleeping and after waking up..

But now things were changed, it was tarika herself who made sure that she fulfills abhi's desires. She made it a point to wake him up personally with her signature kiss on his forehead and eyes. And at night, abhijit made sure that tarika slept first, so that He could look how much he wants before sleeping..

 _Jitni dafaa.. zidd ho meri  
Utni dafaa.. haan, Tu chahiye_

Wo o...  
Wo oo...

Koi aur dooja kyun mujhe  
Na tere siva chahiye  
Har safar mein mujhe  
Tu hi rehnuma chahiye  
Jeene ko bas mujhe  
Tu hi meherbaan chahiye

Abhijit remembered all the times when tarika was his guide. and how his life was now dependent on her.

 _Ho..  
Seene mein agar tu dard hai  
Na koi dawaa chahiye  
Tu lahu ki tarah  
Ragon mein rawaan chahiye  
Anjaam jo chaahe mera ho  
Aagaaz yun chahiye_

Tu chahiye, tu chahiye  
Shaam-o-subah tu chahiye  
Tu chahiye.. tu chahiye..  
Har martabaa tu chahiye

Jitni dafaa.. zidd ho meri  
Utni dafaa.. haan, tu chahiye

Wo o...  
Wo oo...

Mere zakhmon ko teri chhuan chahiye  
Meri shamma ko teri agan chahiye  
Mere khwaab ke aashiyane mein tu chahiye  
Main kholun jo aankhein sirhane bhi tu chahiye

And now, when he was in pain, all he wanted was Tarika, who could kiss away the pain from his wounds, who could shower her love on him and he could hug her to ease his worries and the bruises could be cleaned by tarika. How she used to light up any situation with her beautiful smile..

 _Wo ho...  
Wo ho ho..._

Just then the car stopped and abhijit jerked out of his thoughts,

 **Shreya:** sir ghar agaya, aap kahein to mae ruk jaaun. Daya ko phone kardoongi,

 **Abhijit:** nahi shreya tum jaao, Daya ko bhi tumhari zaroorat hai.

 **Shreya:** theek hai sir , phir bhi kuch bhi zaroorat ho to please phone kardijiye.

 **Abhijit:** haan shreya tum pareshan mat hona..

Abhijit went inside and the time was 12 am.

the moment he laid down on the recliner, sleep overpowered him and he went into his dreamland..

After sometime or to be precise, a beautiful lady clad in a red saree, was on the front door, with a small luggage bag.

she carefully opened the door so that the owner of the house should not be disturbed..

When she came in, a smile made its way to her lips seeing abhijit sleeping disturbed on the recliner.

When she came in, abhijit was changing sides, a whip of his favourite perfume caught his nose, but thinking it as a dream he slept again.

tarika went near him and gave a kiss on his cheek.. Then abhi realized it was not a dream.. he sat suddenly due to which his bruises hurt..

 **Abhijit: t** arika tum..

tarika came and hug him tightly.

the pain increased he gasped again..

Tarika moved back and looked at him suspiciously..

Abhijit looked away, now tarika knew that something was seriously wrong with abhijit..

 **Tarika:** abhi kya hua hai apko?

 **Abhijit meekly:** nahi tarika kuch nahi hua, sab theek hai..

Tarika took her phone and made a call to purvi. after the initial conversation, she asked about abhijit, when she came to know about the faceoff and abhijit's bruises. she glared at abhijit..

after the phone..

 **tarika:** accha kuch nahi hua apko, kam se kam mere liye dressing to karwa lete..

 **Abhi:** wo main

 **Tarika:** wo main kya?

 **Abhijit:** tarika main Chahta hoon ke tum meri dressing karo, kyunki tum jis pyaar aur apnepan se mere zakhmo pe marham karogi, koi aur nahi kar sakta..

 **Tarika blushes:** par abhi apko chot lagti hai to mujhe dard hota hai, ye baat apko pata hai na?

 **Abhijit:** haan my love mujhe pata hai , par tum itni jaldi kaise agayin? do din baad aane wali thi na?

 **Tarika:** haan wo Surya Bhaisaa arahe the na Mumbai, to main unke sath aayi hu. warna sabke sath aate to aur do din lagjaate, par mujhe aapse door rehna accha nahi lagta..

 **Abhijit:** ye kaam sahi kiya aapne..

 **Tarika:** accha chaliye room me jaiyye main abhi aati hu..

 **Abhijit:** jaisa aap kahein Malika-e-Aaliyah. and he bows down a little bit and moves towards their bedroom..

Tarika blushes and goes to bathroom freshens up, wears a loose gown and comes out with warm water, first-aid kit warm wet towels and goes into the room.. And sees abhijit standing in the balcony.

 **Tarika:** ye kya aap abhi tak fresh nahi hue? change to karlete kam se kam?

 **Abhi:** tarika yaar samjho na dard horaha, mujhse ye coat utara bhi nahi jaraha..

 **Tarika:** accha yahan aiye main help kardeti hu aapki..

Abhijit comes near her, tarika with trembling hands, removes his coat slowly.

Its their first time so close, and both of them blushing and their heartbeats rising. then tarika comes and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt.

 **abhijit becomes naughty:** kya iraade hain jaaneman?

 **Tarika:** abhi please mat sataiyye na dressing karna hai.. please.

 **Abhijit :** ok my love please to mat bolo..

then his shirt is removed slowly..

seeing the cuts and bruises tarika has tears in her eyes. the bear back has around 8 small cuts, with the blood dried it was looking hideous. and when tarika came in front, she was shocked, there wer 2 jabs. She wanted to cry, but she controlled, rather she focused on how handsome her husband was.

she made him sit on the bed.

and began cleaning the wounds with wet towels.

 **Abhijit:** ahh ouch tarika dheere bohat dard horaha hai, please..

Tarika doesn't answer but she blows some air over the bruises,

for the second bruise it hurt more, abhi couldn't stop flinching. to stop him, tarika bent and gave a small butterfly kiss over the wound, and abhi blushed hard, now he knew that all his wounds will be cured because they were being cured by the most beautiful medicine, the medicine of love..

Tarika continued giving kisses all over his back, she put the ointment, and the small bandages..

then when she came in front, abhi's eyes were full of tears, and his lips had a very beautiful smile..

Tarika's heart swelled with happiness, because all she could see in his eyes was love, respect and passion.

she clasped his face in his palms and bent down to kiss his eyes which were full of tears, that small gesture was to tell that, any sadness would hav to deal with tarika first then go to abhijit..

tarika began dressing the front wounds. but she couldn't help but admire the hard chest of her husband. Abhi tried sneaking his hands to her waist, tarika blushed, but kept quite.

When tarika finished dressing. abhi held her carefully and made her sit on his leg, and hugged her slowly.

 **Tarika:** kya hua abhijit?

 **Abhijit:** tarika love thank you.

 **Tarika:** hamare beech formalities, kabse agayin?accha chaliye jaiyye change karke aiyye aur haan koi loose shirt pehenna, ya better shirt pehenna hi mat, ya shirt button up nahi karna.

 **Abhijit winking:** accha matlab my love apko apne pati ko aur zyada dekhna hai, ok jaise apki marzi.

 **Tarika slapped his forearm slowly:** abhi, apke liye hi kehrahi, bandages hain na? accha mae soup bana laati hu.

 **Abhijit:** tarika please soup nahi, kuch sandwiches aur koi dessert to khushi ka din hai tum itne din baad aayi ho. please..

 **tarika knew his weakness for desserts:** ok chaliye jaiyye..

She went into the kitchen, she made the sandwiches, and some baked prawns and hot kesar wala milk. and for dessert there was nothing else, she looked in fridge, she found raspberries, cream and rosewater. then she remembered in her childhood, her grandma used to make this fluffy mouse, raspberry, cream,milk and rose water,.. all other ingredients like, gelatin, eggs castor sugar were in the kitchen.

she made it quickly.. and set in the freezer, placed the garnish in it, and took the dinner to room..

abhijit was sitting quietly.

 **Tarika:** abhi chaliye aiyye, ye dinner..

 **abhijit:** wow sandwiches, prawns.. thank you my love,

he began to touch the plate tarika said: uhhun main khilaungi..

she began slowly feeding him..

gave him painkiller and kesar milk..

 **abhijit:** tarika dessert..

 **tarika:** 2 mins rukiye, abhi layi..

she went and brought the mouth watering mousse..

 **abhijit tasted it:** yumm ye kya hai tarika? itna tasty..

 **Tarika:** ye raspberry mousse hai, dadimaa banati thi..

 **Abhijit:** ye bohat tasty hai.. lao mujhe do, ye sirf mera hai..

tarika smiled seeing him this childish..

then after dinner, tarika messaged someone, smiled getting the confirmation..

she made abhijit sleep properly..

abhijit hugged her tightly and went to sleep..

In the morning, when abhijit woke up. the room was a beauty..

the binds were covered, he slowly got up and looked around, there were roses, small candles, and a chit on the table.

" **I love you abhijit, please make me yours"**

 _ **Warning: A rated content, skip it now, if you can't bear it.**_

abhijit knew who that was, he freshened up, took a bath slowly, the dressing was wet, but didn't matter, coz all he wanted was to shower his love on tarika..

then when he came out, he found tarika sitting on the bed in a beautiful pink saree, with a small ghunghat..

all his feeling went messy..

he came near her and removed the ghunghat, tarika was blushing..

 **abhijit:** tarika tum chahti to hum aur wait karsakte hain..

 **tarika blushing:** nahi abhi main aur wait karna nahi chahti..

The song bahon ke darmiyaan began playing in the background..

Abhi came near tarika.. and bent and sat with her, their shoulders touching.

the closeness was beautiful..

abhijit whispered: pari lagrahi ho iss saree me..

tarika blushed..

abhijit slowly opened her hair pins.. her hair fell down along with the jasmine flowers.

then next abhi removed all her jewellery giving kisses all the way, on her neck, wrists, ears, nd last he removed the small maang teeka,,

tarika was blushing badly.. and then when he removed the pallu, tarika couldn't control and hid her face in her turned back..

abhi began caressing her back with his fingers, making her warm and tingly..

and slowly opened the blouse dori.. and removed the saree..

he switched off all the lights, blown all the candles, except a small candle far away from the bed..

he turned tarika towards himself:

 **tarika:** abhi please..

 **abhijit:** maine kiya hi kya hai?

then he took his hands and placed them on his chest..

and made her lie down.. tarika began feeling his chest, even abhijit was turned on..

he slowly removed his pant, and then tarika's blouse..

tarika blushed hard and covered herself with her hands..

abhijit began kissing her chest, and took her bosoms in his mouth and played with them, after he was satisfied he began giving wet and sloppy kisses on her stomach.

abhi went down. near the petticoat **Abhi Asked** : tarika are u sure?

tarika responded by tightening her hand grip on his shoulder,,

he removed her petticoat. and inners..

and began kissing her soft legs. after a while, he slammed himself into tarika which resulted into a union that shook tarika till her core, it was hard, soft passionate lovely at the same time, it made her feel complete..

after a long time when they had finished showing their love to each other . the hugged each other and slept.

The morning had become more romantic, and refreshing. and this day and the future days would be more beautiful..

When they woke up at 2 pm, abhijit was more fresh, relaxed and felt loved.

Tarika invited all the people for dinner. she cleaned up the house and cooked some dishes.

everybody came and had dinner and enjoyed a lot, but abhijit was the one ecstatic, he was feeling new, all his pain gone away. only one thought in his mind

" Mujhe Theek karne ke liye" " **Mere zakhmo ko teri chuann chahye" ..**

 **A/N: hope you all liked this OS, hope you all didn't die of embarrassment, coz I have seen more romance than this on ff. and guys, I love u all a lot.**

 **all of ua wishes , thanx for them, I want to thank all of you individually..**

 **Flowergirl321** **:** thank you dear,

 **Kamikaze Me:** thanks a lot, still waiting for you gift.

 **Guddi abhirika fan:** thanx a lot dear: yeas we can be frnds..

 **Nehal:** thnx bro, I wanna know how old are you. and thanx a lot for all of ua wishes..

 **Soni, Shabna, Daya's mahi:** thanx all of you, and mahi please don't leave ff, once in a while koi os miljaye bs..

 **Sree, shruti:** thanx yaar..

 **As Anjaana:** yaar mera OS, and ya abhirika hi chahye:

 **Shaalu, rahul, meera:** thanx yaar apki wishes it made my day.. I was reading all the wishes whole day..

 **Khushi, all the guests:** ya thnx fr review on my stries

 **Katiyy:** yaar wishes ke sath ek accha sa gift bhi miljata to baat banjaati..

 **Diksha:** dear, maine bht likha ab tk padhle, pata chalega, meri aur ff ki relation bht purani hai, par likha bht kam maine.

 **Rk sweety, cadbury's fan, Rajvi fan:** thnx lovely people..

Love you all..

And thanx to all those who reviewed on my story.. hope you like this also


End file.
